Dark Lipstick
by scissorqueen
Summary: Even true love has some secrets. /Bade & little bit of Jandre.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first official story. Sorry for all grammar mistakes. English is my second language.  
Enjoy! : )**

_**###**_

_Beck's pov_

Here we are together after midnight on one of Hollywood's streets with. We're walking, eating vanilla ice creams and talking about various things. Only two months until graduation. And what will be then? It's question without the right answer. What I'm sure is I don't wanna lose her anymore. After few years spending with her I can admit that I'm addicted. People say our love is without future, but I think that's envy.

Neonlights are dancing on her velvet skin and black hair's bouncing with every move she does. Dark lipstick contrasts with light ice cream's color. Eyes are directed at the moon and her thoughts are probably so far right now. Finally we're walking into the small park which is completely empty with the exception of two people in the distance. I keep looking at my girl's face, beautiful face, now without any emotions.

_Jade's pov_

I'm just thinking about how perfect this city is at the night. I want stay here as long as possible. Graduation is soon and I know I will miss all people I've met in Hollywood Arts, even Tori. I remember how much she messed up with my relationship with Beck, but at least she was always next to me when I needed hepl, so like Cat, Andre and Robbie. I almost forgot about Sinjin - the only one person who's meeting I will regret. The wind picks up again, ruffling my hair in aimless directions. It swirls around the trees in the park. Far off in the distance, I hear the faint, soft, calming sound of a wind-chime. I rub my hands together for warmth and look around at my surroundings and I met his eyes, glancing directly at me.

"What?" I ask simply. He doesn't answer, instead, he gently clasps my hands and leads us to the bench. I sit down next to him, automatically laying head on his shoulder, as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"I don't know if I've ever told you.." Beck broke silence. "You're the best what ever happend to me. And I want you to know that I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and I love every moment -"

"So cheesy." I cut him off, staring into his eyes.

"Hey! Don't ruin it." He pouted lips.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Tell me how perfect I am." I can't hold my laugh, but at least I'm trying. I stiffen and keep staring in those chocolate eyes.

"Oh. Are you?" He chuckled and raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. Your love makes me." I say in high-pitched voice.

"Aww, I can't believe how romantic Jadey is."

"Lucky you." I punch his arm gently. "If you weren't my boyfriend, I would kill you right now for calling me like that." I lean in to kiss him. Our lips close the gap between us. It's gentle kiss for the beginning. Butterflies never leaves me when he's close. His tounge strok my bottom lip, so I take a hint and open my mounth to let him in. Pleasure doesn't last long, because my phone starts buzzing. I break the kiss to check out who's interrupting me. At screen visible is Andre's name. As quickly as I can I reject a call to Beck don't see it.

"Who's that?" He asks curiously in his deep voice. My heart starts beating so fast and my hands are sweating.

"It was.." I let nervous laugh. "..just Cat." I lie, trying to avoid his stare.

"Why didn't you answer? Maybe it was something important." I feel his hand on my thigh and his thumb rubbing my skin. Beck leans closer, trying to kiss me again. Finally he's sucking on my neck, but when I see "New Message", I immediately push him away from me. In result he gives me a puzzled look.

"Stop being so horny and let me text her." I snap and open message.

"Okay, babe." He chuckled and left peck on my lips. 

From: Andre

To: Jade

Where are you? You were supposed to be here. I miss you! 

From: Jade

To: Andre

Ugh, shut up! You miss me? HA. I'd say you miss fucking me. Whatever. I'll be there in 20. 

_Beck's pov_

I see despondent expression on her face. Something is wrong, but since I know her there's no good method to worm it out of her. I pull her closer to embrace when she turns off her phone. My head on hers, around wafts sweet scent of her perfume.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jade." I asked caring. Suddenly I feel some teardrops on my skin, so I lift her chin to look at her. "Jade?" My eyes widened. She never cried or she rarely did it. "Please, tell me what's happening."

"I love you too much, that's what's happening." She sighs and wraps arms aroud my neck, playing with my hair. "I will always love you, remember."

"I will always love you too." I smile brightly, rubbing her back. She smirks and kisses me. It's a forceful, heated kiss, one filled with lust. While I'm trying to take her top, Jade's hands snucks down to undo my jeans. I suck on her neck and cleavage, doing some hickeys. I hear how her moan fills silent around us. She pushes me gently, so I lay on bench and she's on top. Her mascara left black traces on her cheeks, but she still looks beautiful in the moonlight. I smile playfully and move my hand down her spin.

"Am I not perfect?" She giggled, leaving dark marks on my chest, because of her lipstick. Dark lipstick all over my body. 

**###  
Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I would be grateful for some reviews! :* Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank you for all your nice reviews. It's really good motivation. Also I want to stress that I don't own Victorious at all.  
So here's second chapter. Enjoy! : )**

_**###**_

_**Jade's pov **_

Fresh air coming from open window woke me up on Monday morning. I feel his muscular arm around my thin waist. He's still sleeping. I take deep breathe to recall memories from last night. 

_Like every time he was waiting for me in his car to take me at his place. Since his grandma died, he sold their house and bought new one, almost 2 miles away from mine. He gave me purple rose once again.  
"Thanks." I said with a fake smile while he started driving. "There was no need." All the way we spent in silence. When we reached ours destination, he opened car's door for me and led me to his house. It all became like everyday life._

"_So do you want watch something before…" He started, gesticulating. _

"_No!" I snapped angrily. "I want to get it over with." I crossed arms under breasts and rolled my eyes._

"_Oh come on. You need to pay for everything what I did for you. Nothing is for free." His expression turned into scornful smile._

"_I thought we were friends, but thank you for put me straight. How long are you going to force me?" I said with exasperation and frustration._

"_To the end baby." He smirked in silent victory. "Of course you can oppose me, but remember about consequences."_

"_Someday I'll take you down with me." I started go up the stairs. "I promise." I added, turning to give him the last look._

Should I feel guilty? Or maybe I can't do anything to stop it? The worst moment of your life is when you're losing control, but you can't give up... and I did it.

First of all I reach my phone to check out what time is it. I jump out of the bed and, as fast as I can, I pick up my clothes all over the floor.

"Andre! Get up! We will be late!" his eyes open immediately and I hear his yawn. He reaches my hand and without a word pulls me back on the bed and lays on me, supporting on hands.

"Are you crazy? It's almost..." he silences me, pressing his lips to mine. My hands fly to his hair automatically and when my bra is dropped away back on the floor, I help him with rest of my underwear. Once it happened my legs are around his waist anchoring him to me. He begins leaving kisses down my neck, cupping my breasts. I moan while digging gently nails into his back. I feel he tenses up and then he thrusts me. Wave of heat hits me and I let breathless scream. 

_**Andre's pov **_

We're driving to school in my car. I try to keep eyes on the road, but it's hard since next to me I have someone beautiful as Jade. You could say Beck is my friend and I'm totally not fair doing this, but he's lucky guy. He has everything, so if I'll "lend" his girl, it wouldn't be such a big deal. I'm the only person who knows Beck's biggest secrets, even Jade doesn't, but if she will, it would be end of their relationship. That's what I'm sure of.

"Stop the car!" Suddenly I hear her yell. Immediately I do what she wants.

"What happened?" I sigh, giving her confused look.

"I want coffee." She sends me grin, opening door and gets out.

"So you wanna be late for Sikowitz class?" I remind her.

"Since when you care about it? Whatever." She snaps, closing door.

"Take me one too!" I yelled after her.

I take my phone out of boredom to check out if I have any missed calls or new messages. I read few texts asking me where I am and finally I see one from Beck. Smirk comes back on my face. I don't intend to answer him. It gives me satisfaction that I can always be one step ahead of him. We know each other since we were 5 and he was the one who was getting all the best. Now it's my turn. I don't treat Jade like a toy. I fell in love with her year ago and this feeling never left me, even for a while. I'm satisfied that she resists me less and less.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you girl." I leave peck on her lips.

"Stuff yourself." is all what she says and looks away. 

_**Jade's pov**_

I enter Hollywood Arts with Andre. Hallway is completely empty, because second lesson already started.

"Wait ten minutes." I whisper to Andre and when I see him nodding, I walk into class. Everyone's gaping at me. To make things worse almost every seat is taken, so I can only choose one next to Cat, since I'm not in the mood to listen Beck's questions. I hear everyone's whispers, but I don't care about that. Sikowitz doesn't take his eyes off me what makes me more pissed.

"I know I'm hot and all, but your staring is kind of freaking me out a little." He keeps looking at me. Blood is boiling inside me. I swear if I had taken scissors from my locker, I would throw them at him. Sometimes people annoy me so much. "Okay. I'm sorry. Forgive me for being late." I roll my eyes with a forcibly sigh.

"Thank you Jade." And this is the moment when Andre walks in. I can see how he takes a seat next to Beck and they're starting discuss about something. In any case I know he won't tell Beck about us and it calms me down a bit. I know he will know the truth… eventually. It's hard to picture how much that would worsen my situation.

"What's going on with you?" Cat's murmur brings me down to earth. "You're kinda… different lately." I can sense that she's trying to be careful with words.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cat." but when she gives me a serious look, I add: "I'll tell you later maybe."

"Willy-nilly you will. I know it." she giggled. 

_**Beck's pov**_

Here it comes. The end of class. I get up and make my way to Jade to grab her hand and pull with me to the janitor's closet. She doesn't resist, she's even calmer than usual.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" I rise my voice, locking the door. She's standing here like she would be deep in her thoughts. "Jade." I warn her.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!" she shouts as she looks at me innocently.

"I know something happened and you don't wanna tell me it." I try to press her to tell me the truth. "You act like not you lately and from yesterday you're not answer your phone and you're avoiding me!"

She takes deep breathe. Basically I can see in her eyes like if she's scared of something.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Her voice is shaky now. All her confidence disappeared. 

**###  
Thanks for reading. Please review! : )**


End file.
